Living in Ohona
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: Based off the TV series Lilo and Stitch, Jumba and stitch having had a hard time getting along before soon find themselves growing closer, as events go on. Oneshots based of certain episodes that i think, could have a cute jumba and stitch moment. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the name's of the episodes, if i did there'd be alot of stitch and jumba parts.
1. Chapter 1

Been wanting to do a one-shot group of fics, for my favorite paring in Lilo and Stitch.

Prefix.

Spooky-Stitch encounters a much different fear from the experiment, jumba finds out first hand what his fear is.

Kixx- Instead of giving job to Lilo, Jumba trains stitch himself.

Yin Yang-Having had fun spending time with each other, Stitch asks to have a day with jumba.

Richter-Jumba has a surprise for stitch

Mr. Stenchy-Stitch starts feeling insecure, Jumba comforts.

The Astroiod- Feeling down after recent events it's Stitch's turn to comfort his Creator.

Phatoasmo- Jumba apologies to Stitch for not having faith in him.

Bad Stitch- Stitch feels guilty about turning bad again, Jumba reassure's his experiment.

Splodyhead- Having to take shelter being separated from the group, Jumba and Stitch have a sweet moment alone.

Tank- While Lilo's spending time with her Hula friends, Stitch and jumba spend some time with each other.

Yaarp- Rather then going along with Pleakly and Lilo, Jumba comforts a deaf Stitch.

Sinker- The shark like experiment sinks the gang's ship, as the ship goes down Jumba comforts 626 whose afraid of water.

Dupe-Still weak from Dupe's affects Jumba takes care of his little experiment.

Finder- Jumba and Stitch have a talk about family.

Elastico- Jumba and stitch have a heart to heart.

Sample- Stitch has a nightmare about gantu.

Spike- Wearing down from Spike's effects, jumba and stitch have a quiet peaceful night.

Snoot- Jumba takes care of a dehydrated Stitch.

Retro- Sttich gets a cold Jumba offers comfort.

Belle- Stitch get's scared by one of the stories, resulting in a night full of fright.

Ploot- Jumba nurses Stitch back to health.

Ace- Stitch confronts Jumba about not being evil anymore, Jumba realizes what's really important.

Bugby- Jumba comforts a guilt ridden stitch, who realizes just what he's done.

Topper: Stitch confronts Jumba on somthing he said, the family has a great christmas.


	2. Sinker

A/N Well here's my first one shot in my lilo and stitch episode jumba and comfort series, I hope you enjoy these cute jumba/stitch movies.

Disclaimer: I do not own lilo and stitch nor the names of the episodes, if I did I would put alot more moments between jumba and stitch in the show.

Keoni's eye's widened as he saw the largest ship he had ever seen wash up shore, his friend Lilo and there strange yet nice family on it.

A large board ran down to the ground prompting Keoni to jump out-of-the-way before he got hit, still in shock he watched as Lilo walked down it a big grin on her face.

"Pretty impressive huh?" she asked gesturing to the boat, "and it's all for you during the boat race".

"Really?" Kenoi's eye's lit up,"thanks Lilo but". the teenager trailed off, "I don't think these are in the regulations".

"No it's not" a judge walked by the ship, glancing up the man shook his head "there would be no way anybody else could win but" the man added seeing the disappointment on the little girls face. "Luckily for you we have an extra boat you can race with".

"Yes" Keoni cheered "thank you so much!" the teenager smiled at his friend Lilo, "Lilo" the young man rubbed the back of his neck "since you were the one that made this happen would you like to come with me?".

"Would i!" the girl cheered before clearing her throat, "I mean that would be cool" inside she was jumping around with joy. She turned to Stitch "stitch would you". She trailed off noticing Stitch hiding behind Jumba's leg.

"Eh I think 626 having enough with water" Jumba replied a sympathetic look in his eye's, "Stitch is not being made for being in water as much as today".

"I understand, Stitch you just watch us win! ill win for the both of us, we've got extra room Pleaky if you'd" Pleakly jumped into the spare boat before Lilo could finish, "like to come with us" Lilo finished blinking a few times.

"Pleakly reporting for duty" the Alien saluted prompting Lilo to chuckle slightly.

"That alright with you Keoni?" Lilo asked.

"Fine with me" Keoni shrugged "let's just get in the boat now, I'd like to have a few minutes to prepare"

"Cheer for us Stitch" Lilo called behind her shoulder as the three-headed towards the boat.

"Ih!" Stitch's features soon turned to exhaustion his body flopping down on the sand.

Settling down next to 626 Jumba gazed out at the ocean for a moment before gazing back down at Stitch,Stitch whose gaze landed out in the water flinched slightly ears dropping. Bending down Jumba scooped 626 up in his arms, gently cradling him against his chest.

"Gaba?" Stitch questioned but didn't move, his claw reaching out across Jumba's stomach cradled in the crook of his creators arm.

"I am being very proud of you 626" Jumba whispered brushing his hand gently through Stitch's fur, "being in the water wasn't easy for you, you showed an incredible amount of bravery today" Jumba smiled down at Stitch, not his normal evil genius smile but a true genuine one. "Jumba and Stitch can do anything he wants, we don't have to stay here".

Stitch glanced at his creator for a moment, a smile crossed stitch's face his ears going back. Without a word Stitch just snuggled back into the warmth, letting out a small sigh of content.

Warmth filled the evil genius' heart, getting the message he leaned up more against the tree,trying to get himself into a more comfortable position. Pulling him up closer to his chest, the male gazed down at stitch lovingly.

"As you wish my little one" he whispered before kissing Stitch on the head.

Jumba allowing the sweet sounds of the waves and birds slowly slipped into a restful sleep, his precious Stitch cradled to his chest. Which is the way Lilo,Keoni, and Pleakly found them after the race. They didn't win but they had fun anyways, Lilo put her finger to her lips as they tiptoed past the two Aliens.

"They had a hard day" Lilo whispered smiling back at her uncle and stitch.

"Yeah about that" Keoni glanced at Lilo, "just what did happen?".

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Lilo winked at Pleakly who winked back, "why don't we go get some ice cream I think my uncle and dog are fine for now".

Smiling at Lilo Keoni wrapped his arm around her shoulders, Pleakly following behind the three went to get large ice cream cones, and Experiment and Creator slept peacefully on the beach.

A/N Well there you guy's go for my first one shot, I hope you enjoyed it so far.


	3. Richter

It had been a unusual quiet and peaceful day, after hula practice Lilo and stitch had came home to dinner already being made. Nani had gotten a half day and had time to cook a big feast, she of course invited david over and they had all sat down to a wonderful meal. No experiments except stitch of course, no Gantu just a normal well as normal as this family got anyway family dinner.

Stitch patted his belly slouching in the chair, it had taken a couple of weeks for Nani to agree to allow stitch to eat at the table. She had realized that he was as much apart of the family and they were, letting out a burp Stitch covered his mouth with a small excuse me which Nani quickly disregarded. It was to nice a night to get upset over the little things, after dinner everyone went back to their normal activities. David and Nani of course were spending time with each other, and for once Lilo and Pleakly were going to do something together as well, both wanting to play this new game that Lilo just got. That just left Stitch and Jumba.

It had only been yesterday that Lilo and stitch had put Richter in his one true place he belonged, of course there wasn't any more earthquakes which everyone was thrilled, not wanting to endure another one of Pleakly's tests. Stitch still missed his round orange ball which he had come to love, but it warmed his heart that he could at least share.

"626?" Stitch's ears perked up at his creators voice, "be coming with me I have something I want to show you".

Jumping on Jumba's shoulder the two-headed into Jumba's lab which had been settled not far from the house, after dealing with all the explosions Nani had forced Jumba to work in his lab, sick and tired of cleaning up after his messes.

"Oooo" Stitch's ears perked up jumping onto Jumba's work table, a brown cloth was drapped over something round. "What's that?".

"My latest experiment" Jumba said proudly, a knowing look in his eye's. "Was working on it all last night", the creator chuckled as 626 looked at him then back at the cloth. "Go ahead" Jumba encouraged him, "take it off".

Throwing off the cloth Stitch's ears perked up, on the table under the cloth laid a bright orange ball. Which looked exactly like the one he had just had yesterday.

"It's not just a normal ball, it has three settings fast, medium and super charge" Jumba explained as he handed it to Stitch, "It's also has extra strength rubber in case of you dropping it, on the back" Jumba pointed as Stitch turned it around. "Is a tracking device, I know how you can lose things so this will track it's whereabouts so you can find it at all times".

Stitch clapped his paws together before hugging the ball close, Jumba's heart warmed knowing such a simple gesture could mean the world to his Experiment. Placing Stitch on the ground Jumba gently pushed him, a warm smile on his features.

"Go, go have fun" the creator said smiling as Stitch started to walk out of the lab, he frowned slightly as Stitch paused, looking from the ball to him and back to the ball.

Placing the ball onto the ground Stitch ran up to Jumba before leaping into his lap, reaching up Stitch wrapped his paws around his creators neck a warm content smile on his face.

"Sokka!" Stitch said happily.

Remaining still for a moment Jumba wrapped his two pudgy arms around Stitch's body drawing him close, the soft purr escaping Stitch's mouth prompted Jumba to smile.

After a moment Stitch pulled back, rather than jump off Stitch settled himself more comfortably onto Jumba's lap. Turning on his side Stitch buried his head into Jumba's stomach, a soft yawn escaping his mouth. A soft purr vibrated throughout the experiment, a peaceful expression displaying across his features.

Jumba gazed down at Stitch a warm smile crossing his features, placing his hands on his Experiment's back he lightly stroked his fur prompting Stitch's purr to raise in volume.

He directed a lovingly gaze down at Stitch even though it took all night without any sleep, to just have a moment like this with Stitch, well the creator could happily say it was worth it.


End file.
